


Platonically?

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, No such thing as a platonic erection, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Trapped together, fake married, "it's for a case" bedsharing shenanigans.





	Platonically?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarto/gifts).



> On tumblr I said: somebody tell me to write and tell me what to write or i'll keep playing online games
> 
> theemptyquarto said: So I'm spinning a mental wheel and I'm in the mood for "fake married forced to share a bed OMG what will happen now (porn)" if that hits the writerly spot.

"Well, this is a fine kettle of fish," Molly muttered as she wrung out her hair over the tiny bathroom sink.

"It's not my fault they overbooked," Sherlock protested from beneath the towel he was vigorously applying to his own soaking wet locks.

It was for a case, of course. "'I need a pretend wife, Molly,'" she said in a poor mimicry of Sherlock's voice. "'It can't be a pretend husband and John looks terrible in drag so it has to be you, Molly.'" She grabbed up the other towel and wrapped it around her head as she walked into the bedroom. "'It'll be fine, nothing will go wrong, Mo—OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sherlock paused in the act of stripping off his wet trousers. "Getting out of these wet things, as you should be doing," he said, sounding obnoxiously practical. "After which we'll get into the bed and use body heat to dispel the chill."

With those words he very calmly continued removing his clothing while Molly remained riveted in place, unable to take her eyes off him. Oh lord he was fit, and his scars only made him even more attractive, damn him!

It was only when he was completely nude and shivering that she finally woke up to the fact that he'd just told her he wanted to share body heat with her. In the room's only bed. The only bed available within a fifty kilometer radius because of the storm, as the inn's front desk clerk had so smugly informed them when they protested the need for two rooms.

"You want me to share body heat with you…platonically?" Molly asked as he impatiently began undressing her.

Sherlock gave her a look that plainly said she was being ridiculous. Which of course was the truth; if it had been John he'd have made the same suggestion. Even if it had been Mycroft he'd have made the same suggestion. Practicality won out over modesty, right, she knew that she…was being suddenly pulled snug against Sherlock's lovely body and oh, hello there! That was  _not_  the erection of a man who was planning on platonic bed-sharing.

She said that aloud in her shock and felt his body rumbling with laughter. "Yes, Molly, you're absolutely correct. No such thing as a platonic erection, nothing gets past you. Now will you please kiss me and get into that very nice, very warm bed so we can work off the chill in a non-platonic manner? It's taken me far too long to admit how I feel about you - that I want you as well as love you - and I'm more than ready to take things to the next level. Are you?"

"Um, yes, yes, that would be lovely, yes," Molly said in a rush, hurrying to get rid of the last bits of her clothes and tugging the towel off her head. "Non-platonic bed sharing, God, I've been waiting ages for you to want that!"

With those words - and more laughter from Sherlock - she managed to kick off her trousers and knickers, allowing Sherlock to do the honors to her bra. Which he managed quite well in spite of the fact that she was practically yanking his head down to meet hers for a toe-curling kiss.

They wasted no time once they were beneath the feather comforter, kissing and touching each other, tangling their legs together, squirming into position so that eventually Sherlock lay atop her, his mouth and hands pleasantly occupied with her breasts. She didn't even mind the droplets of water raining down from his dark curls; indeed, she was feeling more than warm enough as she surged up for another kiss.

The warmth seemed to be spreading outward from between her legs, and she reached down to stroke her hand down his erection. Yup, still there, hot and heavy and long and thick and oh  _Christ_ if she didn't feel him inside her soon she was going to lose her fucking  _mind_! "In me, God, Sherlock, inside me," she panted, widening her legs in invitation.

He grinned at her and teased his fingers along the sticky-wet seams of her sex. "Like this?" he asked innocently, plunging one finger inside her, knuckle-deep.

"Ohh no, I mean - yes, that's lovely, but…Sherlock you know what I mean!"

He was laughing at her again but she would chide him about proper sexual etiquette later. "Like this?" he asked again, this time - thank GOD! - raising his hips and easing the tip of his prick inside her.

"Yessss," she gasped out, ending on a low moan as he pushed, slowly but steadily, inside her. Once fully entrenched he paused, leaning up on his elbows in order to smile down at her. She pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues meeting in a sweet caress that swiftly devolved into a duel as she thrust her hips upwards.

He groaned against her lips, meeting her movements with his own until they were utterly lost in the motions and moment, thought suspended, the only sounds their grunts and groans and the rain spattering against the window, the creaking of the bed and the thundering of their hearts.

Molly felt her orgasm growing within minutes; she tried to hold off but it was impossible and she soon found herself gasping out her completion. Sherlock's expression was wild, his pupils blown and his mouth half-parted as he reached his own peak shortly thereafter. He gave a great shout as he tumbled over the edge into ecstasy, and Molly held him close as he pulsed inside her.

They slept in one another's arms for the rest of the night and well into the morning, when they awoke and made love again. Afterwards, Molly looked at him with a shy smile and said, "I don't know about you, but for me that was the…"

"Best. Case. EVER," he said along with her. He entwined his fingers with hers, looking down at the cheap wedding set he'd produced for the case. "I'll have Mum get Grandmother Vernet's rings from the safe deposit box. That is, if you're okay with us making it official?"

"More than okay," Molly assured him with a lingering kiss. Feeling something nudging against her hip, she added, "So, future husband, ready for round three?"

And indeed he was.


End file.
